Barrys journey (part 1)
by REwriter71
Summary: Barry heads to canada to keep his family safe from Umbrella


Barry's Story September 28 3:01 .p.m As Barry packed his things in a hurried pace Kelly entered the room "I don't understand why it's so important we leave right away" His wife said to him, Barry stuffed another pair of socks in an overstuffed gymbag and zipped it shut as he turned to his wife of 20 some odd years and said, "The longer we stay here the more danger we're in, Remember when i told you aout the mansion?" He asked her "You belived me right?" Barry asked of her "Well I am asking you to belive me now, the sooner we get to the cabin the better" Kelly, sighed hard as she thought about what barry had told her in the mansion, could so evil have exisisted in that place? and if so what would keep it there once the mansion exploded. Kelly looked at Barry her green eyes pirecing into him, at this point she figured barry would cave as he's always done, Not this time.   
  
"Fine" Kelly said "I just hope that old cabin is still standing when we get there" Kelly said as she left their room and headed downstairs. As Kelly left the room Barry pulled out the colt python that he had used in the mansion's interoir several times and tucked it into his shoulder holster, He glanced across the room and noticed his stars shirt usally nestly ironed and hang up for the next day, it was now discarded in the corner where he had thrown it when he was dismissed from the stars unit all together.  
  
A look of disgust crossed Barry's face as he remembered how Irons told them their jobs where because 'Of the actions they took in the mansion mission' he had played that scene through his mind a hundred times as he waited for the word to come, As did all the stars officers probally even Rebecca Chambers took it hard and told Irons what she thought of him in no exact terms, He smiled as he remembered the look on Irons face as she stormed out of his office, Barry had never except miss happy go lucky to have an attitude he was amused to say the least and hoped his girls would have that gull when they grew up. Barry then headed downstaris not thinking of brining the stars uniform with him and headed out to the truck that Barry had owned for some time now, Kelly and his two daughters waited inside. he climed into the ford and smiled to his daughters as they looked nervous Barry and Kelly tok on more look at the house Barry turned the key and engine roared to life, Both Barry and Kelly said a unspoken goodbye to the house they will be leaving behind.  
  
Barry looked back at his daughters who looked cramped in the small area provided by the truck "You girls ok back there?" Tina the older nodded, as she tried to get comfortable. "Daddy, why aren't we taking mommy's car? it's a lot more comfy?" asked his youngest daughter sounding half asleep already, riding in a car always made her sleepy Barry sighed as he knew he was in for a drive to the racoon airstrip "I should have but mommys car wouldn't hold as much as the truck would, You see were moving and were not going back for anything else" Kelly who hadn't said a word finally spoke up, "You remember uncle bens cabin?, well that's where were going" Shelly Barry's youngest wrlinked her nose in disgust as remember the place "I hate that place it's spooky" "That's because your afraid of everything" Tina chimed in "Am NOT" replied Shelley "Are too" Tina quickly replied Barry's eyes darted into the rearveiw mirror, "Hey you two" Barry began "Well she was making fun of me" Shelley sated in her whiney voice, "That's because you're a baby" Tina told her "Tina come up here honey" Tina had been in this truck so many times she gotten the art of moving around in it like no body's busniess, and was in the front seat between Barry and Kelly "Don't tease your sister" Barry insisted with a stern voice as she watched Shelley who was now making her self somewhat comfortable in between the back of the seats and window well.   
  
"She's such a baby" Tina stated "Am not" Shelley mumbled as she was drifting off to sleep Tina scrolwed as she knew she was stuck between her mother and fater for the remaining of the drive to the airstrip.Barry wrapped an arm around Tina as he drove with the other Tina scooted in closer and snuggled closer to her father, Barry smiled as he looked down at her daughter. then looked over at Kelly and smiled, Kelly responded with a wink. As the truck passed a street sighn marked 'Racoon airstrip 10 miles' within 30 minutes Barry was at the airstrip and trying to pry Tina away from his arm without waking her Tina awoke with a groan "We there?" Barry nodded Kelly woke shelly as Tina and Barry began to unload the many suitcases gymbags and sports bags that they had packed with, Barry noticed a certain gym bag "You brought your soccer bag?" Barry questioned "Yeah" tina said as she shrugged her shoulders as a strand of her brown hair fell into her eyes, she pushed the hair back behind her ear and smiled.   
  
Barry returned her smile and the two began filling the back of his brothers single engine with the various bags they brought from the house Kelly had woken Shelly and headed to the plane with no idea of what they were running from the girls weren't frightened, That's the last thing he wanted was them see what he offed the bravo members, all but Rebbeca, had got killed by the houses inhabitants Barry and the others climbed into the plane as Barry took the piolits controls "How are you going to start it?" Kelly asked him Barry flipped the sun visor down and a set of keys dropped into Barry's lap he smiled in amusement "Predictable isn't he?" Kelly asked  
  
"About as predictable as they come" Barry said as he smiled as he started the plane and within an hour Barry was in firmaillair teroity Tina enter the cabin, "We're here?" she asked Barry noded as he began to prepared for approach "Go back and buckle up and make sure Shelly is too." Barry told her, as he watched her head back buckling up herself and shelly, Barry began descent, "I hate feild landings" Barry grumbled as he made conact with the ground, After pulling up a couple times and having to circle for a better angle "See that wasn't so hard was it?" Kelly asked as she smiled  
  
"Sure, next time you try it ok?" Kelly's smile faded "That's what I thought" Barry remarked "Lets get to the cabin" Barry tells them Barry, Kelley and their daughters walk the remaining way following a trail leading upto the cabin where barry will hide his family. Barry pushed open the screen door, entering into the screened in porch, Kelley entered as well followed by Tina and Kelly. Barry reached above the door frame as he searched for the key that Ben usally placed after each stay. 'There' Barry thought as he felt a piece of cold metal brush across his hand. He msiled to the waiting girls as comfort that all will be ok, Barry slips the key into the keyhole and quickly turns the key and the four enter into, Their refudge from the possible incomming zombie threat.  
  
The interoir of the cabin was cool and inviting, Barry had always enjoyed any time he spent here but this was no vacation and he needed to prepare for any threat that would face his daughters and his wife. Barrys eyes scan the darkness of the cabin. As her daughter Tina turned of the light 'Odd why's the power on' Barry thought. Kelley was in the kitchen with Shelley as they checked the cuboards and supplies 'Strange it seems they have been here.' Kelley thought to herself Barry enters the kitchen and "Whats going on in here?" Barry asked "It looks like there's been some people here lately, looks like we need to restock some" She told him. "Okay I'll take care of that look after the kids ok?" Kelley nods as barry leaves Kelley looks around and notices the hunting rifle displayed above the door, Kelly sighs as she realizes she might have use the weapon against anything that threatened her children. As Barry leaves he notices a old station wagon.  
  
Barry opens the door to the wagon and climbs in, as he lowers the sun visor to check and see if Ed had left his spare in the car as Barry thought the keys drop in his lap. Barry smiled as he put the car into gear and pulled away from the cabin and watched the rear mirror til' it disapeared from the mirror's sight, Barry turned his attention towards the small gravel road that lead to the downtown part of Snow Valley. It was the kind of town that he had wanted to move to when he retired from the STARS service, It seemed that it's going to happen sooner than he thought.   
  
As he pulled off the gravel road and onto a two laned paved road, Barry smiled as he knew that he was as close as to home as he will ever be. He pulled the car into a parking space not far from an old grocery store, Barry pushed opened the door and the same old bell that greeted him time after time plinged once more, He made his way through the store picking up what he needed and headed to the register to pay the total as Barry glanced at the old register and smiled as he remember how many times he'd been here as a kid and adult although barry wondered where the attentdent was something caught Barrys attention the corner of his eye, "Hey" barry called out from the register. Barry slowly moved to where he saw the figure. "Hello? anyone here?" He called out No ansewer not even a breath Suddenly the thing Barry had feared most since the mansion indident had happened. I was a man now a flesh starved creature, Barry swallowed hard as he knew the cloths the corpse inhabiated, as the corpse moved closer barry felt things moving in slow motion, as he reached for his chest holster and aimed his colt python at the monsters head, and pulled the trigger, it's head exploded as the near point blank range combined with the velocity of the bullet made for a messy but quick dead for the creature that had been the owner of this shoppe. Barry shook his head as he left the shoppe and started the car.   
  
Meanwhile at the cabin Kelley, Shelley were busy cleaning while Tina stood on the screened in porch looking out into the cold alaskin sky wondering what was keeping her father who has never taken this long. Tina shivered alightly as a breeze brushed against her face. 


End file.
